


Well, This Is A Pleasant Surprise

by royalelephant



Series: Oops, I may have knocked you up? [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Alec Lightwood, Breeding Kink coming to frution, Catarina is having fun, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Magnus's Magic has its own will I guess, Malec talk during sex, Mundane biology lesson, Top Magnus Bane, married husbands, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalelephant/pseuds/royalelephant
Summary: Alec and Magnus have a breeding kink. And they play with it. A LOT.And of course, as is most things malec does, it has consequences.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood & Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Oops, I may have knocked you up? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822522
Comments: 17
Kudos: 272





	Well, This Is A Pleasant Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breed Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737922) by [AtowncalledMalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec). 



> AtowncalledMalec told me they wanna read a spin-off for their Breed Me fic. So I deliver. I was trying to write crack, I really did. But fluff is what I;m good at, and fluff is what comes out XD

It’s been a couple months since they’d enacted the breeding fantasy Magnus had started and Alexander had responded so beautifully, as he often was with most things he did. So they did it again. Multiple times. A LOT of times, and neither of them seemed anywhere near getting bored of this particular kink anytime soon. With them finally talking about the possibilities of kids together on top of that, Magnus had been over the moon. He’d been floating on smug happiness so much that Raphael had snapped at him for imitating a light source. Playfully of course. Magnus knows that his vampire son was happy for him. Really.

Alexander, however, had been acting strange for the past weeks.

While he’d been as lovely and affectionate as always, his husband had been fighting lethargy and physical pain of some source. Magnus had only noticed it about a fortnight ago, which only meant that the symptoms must started way before that for the stoic shadowhunter to have been worn down enough for it to be visible to Magnus. It didn’t seem like something too serious, but one never know in the Shadow World what would be fatal or not. Shadowhunters were a tough lot, and Nephilim in general had the magic of the angels running though their veins (and whatever else themselves and their bloodlines tangled with throughout history), but still Magnus worried.

Not worried enough to stop what he was doing, though, which was fucking his husband senseless on their bed and making them both come for the nth time tonight. Breeding him as per the demands still pouring out from those sinful, bitten-red lips.

“Magnus” big hands tugged at his shoulders, callouses scratched at his sensitive skin pulling the warlock out of his head, bringing his un-glamoured eyes back to meet his lovers. Who was pouting up at him. “Hay, where did you go?”

Magnus snapped his hip again extra hard, caressing his husband’s flank and belly softly in apology at the gasp it elicited, he brought their rhythm down so simmer with a sheepish air. “I’m sorry, my love. I was wondering about your well-being for a bit”

The comment got him a pouty huff, which of course was too cute not to be kissed into submission. I took a while before Alexander was able to answer, their bodies now tangled up even closer. “I’m fine, Magnus. I haven’t even been in demon fight for a whole month. Nothing to worry about.”

“Don’t think I haven’t seen your lack of energy this last week, love. And the way you hold yourself as if you’re in pain, sometimes” Magnus hummed, circling his hips slow and deep to underline his point. “I know when you’re not as fine as you claim to be. Tell me, my little wife, what has been troubling you?”

The sight of red blushes intensifying on his young husband’s face even while they were connected like was delightful, and Magnus couldn’t help but grinned smugly, rewarding the behavior with a few more deliciously deep thrusts.

“I—” Alexander stuttered at the sudden attack on his prostate and sent a halfhearted glare at the man hovering above him. “I don’t know, ok. It’s just—I’d been feeling low-grade pain in my stomach for weeks. Or more, I don’t know, I didn’t really notice until the drag started. It’s like I’m exhausted and drained the more I stayed at work. It only gets better when I’m at home. With you.”

Despite feeling particularly giddy at the mention of the effect their home had on his Alexander, Magnus was worried now. “So that is why you haven’t been joining patrols. Oh, Alexander. You should have said something.”

“Sorry”

“Well, let me check you over and maybe I will call Cat for a thorough check-up, alright?” Magnus moved to slip out, but was met instead with a fierce glare and limbs clamping around his back, keeping him in place.

Alexander’s heat suddenly squeezed tighter around his cock made it jumped up with renewed interest, as was the roll of his hips that had their bodies sliding together in all the best ways. “If you think you’re getting out of this before you finish fucking your babies into me, you have another think coming, husband”

Magnus dutifully obeyed, of course.

\-------------------------

“Huh”

“Oh come on Cat. Don’t keep us in suspense. Tell us already, what is wrong with my Alexander. And please don’t say it’s too much sex. Because there’s never too muc—” “Magnus!”

Catarina laughed at Magnus’s attempt to alleviate the tension he could feel building up in Alexander’s frame the longer she took to consult her medical tomb she brought after performing half a dozen magical readings on the young shadowhunter. His poor husband had conceded to let him call her with ill grace after Magnus couldn’t make head nor tail of the diagnostic spells he did after they finished their breeding session *ehem* love-making. Though they had to wait for her to visit them the next morning, his friend had come bearing various books and gadgets including mundane ones she pulled out of her bottomless tote like a common wizard.

“Calm down, Magnus. Your man is fine. It’s just…” She trailed off, her eyes wide with either wonder or horror, Magnus was not quite sure at this point.

“What? If I’m fine, then what is it?” Alexander gripped their hands on his lap harder, likely to dispel the unease Magnus was also feeling “Please, Cat?”

“It’s—I have never seen anything like it! Alec, you—I don’t know. This isn’t possible— _wasn’t_ possible” Catarina spoke faster when she’s nervous, Magnus knew this, and it’s making him nervous as well. “I have never seen anything like it.” She finished; her eyes wide as saucers staring as if in awe at…Alexander’s stomach?

“Cat?” There’s a strange feeling building inside him at the sight of her emotions, Magnus squished his body closer to his husband at the swirling thoughts that’s beginning to form in his head. Whatever it was, magic must be able to heal it if Catarina wasn’t panicking. But her reactions were still worrying.

“Sorry, sorry. I just. I’ll need to bring a mundane machine to check. Or you’ll have to let me use the Institute’s medical wing. But it’s—oh Magnus” her eyes brimmed with tears and it prompted Alexander to go to her side, forgetting his own worry at the sight of a distraught friend. It reminded Magnus all over again how these two had gotten close in their research quests when he’d been in Edom.

She smiled down at Alexander kneeling by the chair, and looked up at Magnus standing right beside him. Which, huh, he didn’t register moving. Oh, well.

“Congratulations, both of you. Alec is pregnant.” Catarina announced with a blinding smile, positively beaming at them.

…

………

…………….

“WHAT!?””PREGNANT!??”

“But but bu—”

“But I thought warlocks are infertile?”

“Alexander!” Magnus chastised, finally coming out of his shocked stupor, “shouldn’t you be more concerned that you ARE male and thus shouldn’t be pregnant?”

“What? Why not? You have magic. I’m part angel. Stranger thing’d happened. It’s you and Cat who told me that you can’t ever have your own kids because of your mixed heritage!”

“Mixed heritage!??” Magnus nearly screeched, snapping his head to glare at Catarina who was still sitting there, now watching them as if this was all very entertaining. “What have you been telling my husband, Cat? What’s this I hear about ‘heritage’?”

Strong arms circled his waist and pulled him along the tiny distance to squish tight against his husband’s deliciously supple chest, “calm down, Magnus. Cat taught me about mundane biology because I asked. I was fascinating. There’s actually a scientific reason why warlocks cannot reproduce, you know. Cross-species breeding and all that.”

At the mentioned of the word ‘breeding’, Magnus quieted, huffing slightly at the dirty trick. “Right. I am sure it is very fascinating, Alexander, but that doesn’t explain how you’d...” He waved his hands to encompass the body before him, ending with one hand on the belly behind the hideous old sweater that he secretly loved seeing Alexander in.

Pregnant. Baby. Their baby.

Magnus got lost in his husband eyes. Happiness and fear swirling in them, deep and soulful and open and so, so full of love for him. For them both.

The sound of Catarina snapping her book shut was loud enough to startle them. Again. She raised an evil eyebrow at him when he resumed his scowling at her in retaliation, and also threw the heavy ancient tomb for him to catch as if it wasn’t a thousand years old artifact. Magnus glanced at the book title, and paused. _Angelic offspring and other heavenly bodies._

“I thought this book was about the Nephilim?” Magnus swallowed.

“You know, I always forget, seeing how evil he was especially to you, but Asmodeus IS an angel, isn’t he?” Catarina mused calmly, “fallen, sure, but still an angel”

“Oh” It’s Alexander who sounded enlightened all of a sudden. Maybe Magnus should take up reading mundane biology as well. Especially the anatomy part. Hmm…

He was still absently stroking Alexander’s belly when the duo finally deigned to let him in on the epiphany as well. “It means we are the same species, Magnus.”

“Oh”

The smugness radiating off Catarina reached an unprecedented level and Magnus’s gobsmacked expression “Your genes are compatible, and your magic did the rest. Since Alec here has allow it into his person multiple times since you met, your magic is VERY acquainted with his body. It’s only a matter of time and intent before this happens.”

Both husbands flushed scarlet at her suggestive enunciation, and Catarina cackled like the not-lady she was at their reaction, most likely reading correctly about the debauchery the must had been exercising in order to get this result. Magnus would play up some indignation, but he’s too happy, and looking up at Alexander, he’s in the same predicament as well. They are going to have a baby. Together.

Still, he couldn’t resist.

Magnus pushed himself up on the ball of his feet, grazing his lips at Alexander’s ear, whispering low and soft for his ears only,

“I guess I finally breed you full of kids, huh, my little wife?”

The full-bodied blush Alexander sported at that was worth the smack on the ass he got for his trouble.


End file.
